The Human Centipede
by Zhanr
Summary: Ketika perang yang berkecamuk itu berakhir, tidak ada kepuasan yang terlahir dari dalam dirinya. Semuanya mati, termasuk dirinya. Akan tetapi, setelah ia berpikir ini semua berakhir.. takdir kembali membelenggunya dalam sebuah permasalahan baru ketika munculnya makhluk asing yang membawa mimpi buruk bagi dunia. /"Namaku Naruto, dan aku hanyalah orang biasa."


**H** ujan itu, terasa sangat dingin. Merupakan sesuatu yang akan engkau rasakan dan pasti hanya itulah yang pasti kau rasakan. Suara langkah kaki yang berdecak dengan genangan air, membawa rasa penasaran dan tatap mata ke arah datangnya bunyi. Tubuh yang diam menjadi bahasa sebelum memberikan perhatian dikala suara langkah kaki itu menghilang. Mata melirik untuk sesaat, lantas terpejam ketika mengenali siapakah sosok yang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau harus berkorban sampai seperti ini?" dia bertanya dengan suara hampa.

"Berkorban apa?"

"Kau menyerap semuanya, kan? Itu sangat beresiko."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Menghabiskan waktu untuk terpaku, tapi kemudian ia mengingatkan diri bahwa amat sedikit orang yang ingin berkorban demi orang lain.

"Aku.. hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan," dia berkata. "Kupikir awalnya perang ini bisa berakhir dengan damai, kemudian semuanya bisa kembali ke keluarga mereka masing-masing. Tapi, aku melupakan satu fakta yang sangat penting," pemuda itu mencoba memberikan alasan valid yang mungkin akan memperkuat alasan kenapa ia melakukan semua ini. "Dalam dunia shinobi, tidak ada yang namanya perdamaian. Sangat naif kalau kau berpikir bahwa perang akan berakhir tanpa pertumpahan darah."

Kini sosok itu yang terdiam, untuk sesaat dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak akan menyanggah apa yang kau katakan, semuanya sudah terbukti dan hasilnya sudah kau peroleh." Manik tetesan air berwarna ungu itu melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk sesaat, memandang jauh pohon yang menjulang tinggi dengan akar menusuk ke dalam perut bumi. "Tapi meskipun kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari perang itu, kenapa kau tetap ingin berkorban demi orang-orang yang membencimu? Mereka yang menghinamu, dan memandang rendah dirimu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, satu, dua-tidak tapi beberapa orang sering kali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Berulang kali ia mendapati pertanyaan itu. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Mengapa ia tetap membantu orang lain meskipun kenyataan pahit selalu menimpanya?

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke akar pohon Shinjuu, satu napas bergetar keluar dari bibirnya ketika tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa itu dinginnya hujan, maupun lembabnya permukaan tanah. Yang saat ini bisa ia rasakan hanyalah betapa perihnya hasil dari semua ini.

Naruto terlihat begitu tenang menatap awan hitam yang menangis, mengantarkan angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi di gerakkan, efek yang diterima ketika melakukan pengorbanan yang besar.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu peranku…" sekilas Hagoromo mendapati senyuman di wajah itu, senyuman yang begitu tulus. "…Aku hanyalah orang biasa."

Selama itu, Hagoromo berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu, matanya yang tertutup, dan senyuman yang sangat ia ingat sekali dia tidak pernah menangis meskipun keadaan sudah hampir membuatnya mati.

"Walaupun keadaan membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Naruto tetap mempertahankan senyumnya meski ia melihat kalau sebagian dari tubuhnya itu sudah tidak utuh, aura kebiruan yang bernama chakra itu melecut-lecut bagaikan kobaran api mengelilingi tubuhnya secara tidak stabil. Dari situ, Hagoromo sudah dapat menyimpulkan semuanya.

Dia, akan mati.

"Kalau itu memang yang harus kutanggung, kenapa tidak?" Naruto berkata dengan mendongakkan kepalanya, menerima langsung hujaman dari tetesan air hujan di langit. "Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dari awal, untuk apa aku hidup dan untuk apa aku mati. Semua orang mungkin akan merasa takut akan kematian, mereka selalu mencari cara untuk menghindari itu. Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka… karena aku selalu mencari _itu_. Karena hanya dengan mati aku bisa mengakhiri semua ini."

Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa di lontarkan oleh Hagoromo. Dia hanya terdiam, dan menghabiskan waktu yang lama dalam keadaan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memikirkan betapa pemuda ini begitu polos. Atau mungkin ia bisa menyebutnya sebagai orang bodoh. Sebagaimana dia terus berjuang meskipun orang lain tidak pernah menganggapnya.

"Benar, tapi tidak semua hal bisa di atasi dengan kematian," dia berkata. "Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan mengejar kematian ketika mereka merasa putus asa dengan kehidupan, namun mereka tidak begitu mengerti kalau menyelesaikan masalah bisa dibantu oleh orang lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk memendamnya, lantas menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau menganggapku seperti Madara,"

Naruto tertunduk. Kelopak matanya kembali terpejam sejak lima menit lalu itu ia habiskan untuk menatap langit.

Hagoromo kembali terdiam. "Untuk beberapa alasan tentunya."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa kau benar. Aku memang mirip sekali dengan Madara, masa lalu yang sulit membuat kami bergerak menuju ke keadaan yang tidak stabil. Mencoba untuk bertahan meskipun harus menggunakan cara kami sendiri." Tiga detik kemudian, Hagoromo mendapati pemuda tersebut kembali membuka matanya. "Katakan padaku, Hagoromo. Berapa banyak yang harus kukorbankan untuk mengembalikan mereka?"

Meski sudah mengetahui arti dari pertanyaan itu dan membuatnya nampak terkejut, Hagoromo masih mengamati pemuda yang terduduk itu dengan seksama. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa menjawab, hanya saja.. apakah bocah ini ingin berkorban untuk kedua kalinya?

"Kau berniat untuk menggunakan jurus yang pernah digunakan Nagato? Jangan gila!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Tenang saja, Hagoromo. Aku hanya perlu melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, bukan? Lagipula tubuhku sudah tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Tatapan mengasihani Hagoromo bergulir ke arah dimana pemuda itu sedang tersenyum. Niatnya untuk kembali bertanya urung saat menangkap iris mata yang telah berubah itu. Hagoromo hanya mampu membungkukkan badannya sesaat sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"95% chakramu akan menghilang, dan mungkin tubuhmu akan tertelan karena pergeseran dimensi."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari pendiri dunia Shinobi itu pun tersenyum kembali. "Mungkinkah aku tidak mati dan akan pergi ke dimensi lain?"

Hagoromo mengangguk. "Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan hal itu, dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang tidak mungkin kau bisa bertahan dalam pergeseran dimensi. Tapi aku sangat yakin 0,001% kau bisa selamat jika takdir masih memberkatimu."

"Meskipun selamat, mungkinkah aku akan bertemu dengan iblis cantik di dimensi lain? Atau mungkin ke dunia shinobi yang lainnya dengan diriku yang lain bernama Menma?"

Meskipun nada yang digunakan terdengar bercanda namun Hagoromo menampakkan senyuman sedih. Dan melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh pemuda yang menerima tanggung jawab besar itu ke dalam dadanya. Hagoromo tahu, bahwa alasan mengapa Naruto melakukan semua ini adalah akibat perbuatannya di masa lalu. Naruto hanya mencoba untuk bertahan akan kehidupannya, mencoba menerima takdir yang akan menunggunya.

Naruto hanya menutup matanya dan memeluk Hagoromo dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu menderita lagi.. kau tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit lagi setelah ini. Karena sekarang, kau sudah memenuhi tugasmu." Hagoromo mengelus pelan kepala pemuda itu. "…Terima kasih. Kau rela berkorban di dunia yang ku buat ini, dunia yang sudah diramalkan akan membawa bencana. Jika kelak kau masih hidup… jalanilah kehidupanmu dengan tenang, dan… jika itu terjadi ingin sekali aku menemuimu dan melihatmu bersama dengan keluargamu, melihat bagaimana engkau tersenyum sambil menggendong anak-anakmu nanti."

Hagoromo hanya tersenyum, dan melepaskan rengkuhannya dengan lembut. "Aku sangat senang kau telah hadir di dunia ini, Naruto."

"Ha'i…"

Dengan itu, Naruto tersenyum.

Senyuman yang bisa Hagoromo lihat terakhir kalinya.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

" **Gedo Rinnei Tensei no Jutsu.."**

* * *

 **The Human Centipede**

.

.

Genre :

 **Action, Drama, Family, Angst, Romance, etc**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, Newbie, typo(s), abal, MAINSTREAM, Mirip sama punya orang, Asal-asalan, pokoknya aneh dah.

 _Triple Crossover! Paralel Dimension!_

.

Selamat membaca!

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Ruangan bawah tanah itu merupakan ruangan yang paling besar di antara ruangan-ruangan yang ada, kalian bisa melihat dengan leluasa pemandangan berbagai macam tabung kimia, sebuah rak penuh dengan berbagai obat, dan juga beberapa cairan di dalam alat suntik. Namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini adalah sebuah tempat tidur dengan lampu putih bundar di atasnya, karena saat ini tergeletak seorang pemuda berambut pirang disana.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari, Kakashi?" seorang wanita tua dengan surai pirang pucat akibat dimakan waktu itu pun berkata. Memandang kearah satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya mengatakan itu.

"Aku.. menemukannya di halaman depan rumahku," suaranya terdengar pelan karena teredam oleh kerah seragam yang melingkari sebagian wajahnya.

Wanita tua itu pun menepuk dahinya. "Ayolah Kakashi, kau tak mungkin membawa orang asing tanpa alasan bukan?"

"Benar," dia berkata sambil melangkah mendekat kearah pemuda yang terbaring di atas kasur. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai kepala pemuda tersebut, lalu turun ke leher, sebelum berhenti tepat di dadanya. "Kondisinya terbilang sangat buruk seperti korban serangan binatang buas, dia kehilangan kedua kaki dan pinggang kanannya berlubang. Namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah jantungnya masih berdetak."

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahui itu. Aku juga sudah memberikannya pertolongan pertama," tukas wanita itu, menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Lantas?"

"Aku ingin kau menyelamatkannya."

"Menyelamatkannya?" wanita itu menghempaskan tubuh ke kursinya. Dia melirik kembali pria tersebut untuk menemukan sesuatu, namun tidak-dia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali keseriusan di wajah itu. "Ayolah jangan bercanda, Kakashi. Aku tahu kau sangat depresi atas apa yang telah menimpamu, tapi sungguh-kau ingin aku menyelamatkannya?"

Kakashi tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, dia merapatkan kedua lengan ke tubuh dan punggungnya terlalu tegak. Tapi wajahnya amat serius. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa dia sama sepertiku… aku-tidak tapi kami seperti memiliki kesamaan… Yah, begitulah."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikirmu," kata wanita itu kepada Kakashi sambil berdiri. "Aku tahu keadaan di sini tidak benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi kau menyuruhku untuk menyelamatkan bocah yang akan berakhir dengan… cacat?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku senang kau memikirkannya," katanya. "Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya menggunakan _itu_."

Mata wanita itu membulat sebagai reflek ketika ia dengan cepat mencerna perkataan tersebut. "Kau bercanda! Vaksin itu tidaklah sempurna, belum lagi kita tidak memiliki izin dari pemerintah untuk melakukan mutasi. Tidak, bukan hanya itu… tapi kita belum tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau kita me-"

"Aku yakin," potong Kakashi sembari memutar tubuhnya menatap wanita tua itu di mata. "Jika ia masih bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini-"

"Oke, oke aku paham arti dari maksudmu itu." Potong balik wanita tua itu dengan wajah pasrahnya. Lalu berjalan tiga langkah dan berhenti tepat di rak yang penuh dengan obat-obatan tersebut. Dia mengamati sejenak alat suntik yang berisi cairan-cairan berwarna, lalu mengambil alat suntik dengan cairan yang berwarna ungu kehitaman. "Aku melakukan ini untuk terakhir kalinya untukmu, Kakashi. Reaksi terburuk mereka akan menyalahkanku atas kekacauan yang terjadi."

"Aku yang akan menanggung itu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Yah, kupikir juga begitu."

Tsunade kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha melupakan kemungkinan terburuk jika vaksin ini tidaklah berhasil ketika ia suntikkan kedalam tubuh bocah yang hampir tak bernyawa tersebut.

' _Apakah ini akan berhasil?'_ pikirnya ragu.

Jika melihat kondisinya yang masih bisa bernapas dengan kondisi tubuh tidak utuh, Tsunade yakin itu akan menambah poin keberhasilan yang cukup tinggi. Namun, sebagai gantinya dia harus menerima efek samping dari penggunaan vaksin tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

Tsunade mengeyakkan tubuh ke kursi dan mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa lelah. Ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang merugikan tersebut. Hanya sedikit orang yang mampu bertahan dari ujicoba mutasi yang pemerintah lakukan, tentunya sebagai salah satu orang yang berperan penting dalam ujicoba itu Tsunade masih harus menahan dirinya agar tidak gila andaikan para sampel yang tidak bisa bertahan itu menggentayanginya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Sekuat apapun bocah itu bertahan dalam kondisinya yang kritis.. dia tetap tidak akan bisa bertahan."

Ruangan itu hening seketika.

Tsunade tidak bergerak dari kursinya sampai mendengar langkah kaki dan bunyi pintu yang terbuka di sisi lain ruangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membawanya," dia berkata. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berada dalam laboratorium ini. Hasil terburuk, kalian akan menjadikannya bahan percobaan."

Tsunade mencelus.

"Oh ayolah Kakashi, kau tahu aku tidak seburuk mereka bukan?"

Tsunade yakin, Kakashi tidak memiliki kepercayaan kepada pemerintah sehingga membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hei jangan dilepas, itu oksigen!" kata Tsunade, suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Dia lebih baik merasakan sakit karena kekurangan oksigen daripada mengorbankan dirinya untuk kepentingan pemerintah," Kakashi mengangkat tubuh cacat Naruto, membawanya keluar ruangan. "Bahkan meskipun kau memiliki sisi manusiawi, tetap saja kau tidak takut melihat kematian orang-orang bukan?"

"Aku takut, kau paham? Aku ketakutan saat melakukan itu!" Tsunade menjerit. Tangannya gemetar: dia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatapnya dengan mata bergetar takut. Seakan-akan dia telah membunuh orang lain dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau dan omong kosongmu," katanya.

"Lalu aku bisa apa hah?" Tsunade berdiri dari bangkunya, amarahnya memuncak ketika mendengar hinaan itu. "Kau pikir aku bisa menolak perintah mereka? Sekali saja-"

"Ya, dan kau terus menyimpannya. Rasa takut akan keegoisan pemerintah," Suara Kakashi terdengar seperti mantra. "Pada akhirnya, negara ini akan berakhir dalam kekacauan. Nekropolis."

Tsunade menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, mulutnya terbuka.

"Dan jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menyamakan kami dengan kalian," Kakashi menajamkan matanya ketika menyadari pandangan yang diarahkan Tsunade, wanita tua itu mengambil satu langkah mundur saat melihat percikan petir yang menguar dari tubuh Kakashi. "Mungkin kami sedikit berterima kasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkan kami, tapi kami bukanlah alat untuk menuntaskan keinginan kalian."

Tsunade menelan ludah. Mengangguk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi berubah begitu singkat hanya karena bocah yang cacat itu? Lihatlah, kondisinya sangatlah parah.. beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah hilang, matanya mengeluarkan darah yang entah dia tidak tahu apa alasannya, dan Tsunade yakin sekali saat ia mengecek seluruh tubuh bocah ini.. ia sangat yakin bahwa: paru-paru bocah ini pernah robek, beberapa urat nadinya putus, dan bahkan otot jantungnya pernah berhenti berdetak.

Tsunade tidak pernah menemukan jawaban apapun mengenai kebingungannya.

"Kenapa?"

Tsunade bergeming. Tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan dan keresahan yang menjalar dalam hatinya. Masing-masing dari dalam dirinya hanya mampu membeku dalam situasi tak terduga ini, dan berharap eksistensi mereka bukanlah musuh.

"Karena kami adalah manusia. Hanya dengan menolong manusia itulah yang bisa membuat kami memiliki perasaan untuk hidup." Satu langkah kecil ia berikan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Terus beranjak keluar meninggalkan Tsunade yang mematung ditempatnya. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menyergap pundaknya.

"Kau benar-benar egois, Kakashi.."

Kakashi hanya terdiam ketika wanita tua itu memanggil namanya. Terus begitu, dia melihat wanita tua itu perlahan mengulurkan suntikan tersebut. Menampakkan cairan berwarna ungu yang mulai menggelap menjadi kehitaman.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Hah.. sudahlah, cepat taruh bocah itu disana."

Sebuah percobaan mutasi dimulai saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Tbc~

 **A/N:**

Yosh, saya author baru. Mohon bimbingannya dalam memberikan kritik dan saran untuk kemajuan fic saya dalam kelanjutannya nanti senpai..

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa episode kali ini pendek, itu karena saya membuatnya menjadi semacam prolog. Anggap saja ini kilas balik atau asal-usul Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam inti cerita.. karena saya tidak akan membuat fic ini beralur campuran. Dan juga, saya akan menggunakan tokoh yang sama agar tidak membuat para readers kebingungan andai kata saya menggunakan karakter lain di dalam fic ini. Saya juga tidak begitu paham dengan namanya dimensi paralel atau apalah artinya itu.

Saat saya memikirkan kekuatan Naruto dalam fic ini, satu-satunya yang terlintas adalah kekuatan Kaneki. Dan yap, saya membuat ini menjadi triple Crossover.. 'Naruto' 'Terraformars' dan 'Tokyo Ghoul'.. meskipun saya tidak akan menjadikan Naruto seperti Ghoul yang sebenarnya.

Jika ada kesalahan kata dan penulisan, tolong katakan pada saya.. agar saya bisa memperbaikinya.


End file.
